Reflejos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Colección de one shots sobre Rin y Len. Capítulo 1: Rin y Len debían pasar un día con tres de sus fans.


**Reflejos**

* * *

**Un día**

* * *

**Sumary:** Vocaloid ha organizado un concurso en el que el ganador y dos amigos podrán pasar un día con su cantante favorito.

* * *

Rin y Len se encontraban ansiosos. En unos pocos minutos llegaría el joven que había ganado el concurso de Vocaloid y ninguno sabía que esperar. Miku les había dicho que se trataba de una experiencia agradable y una gran oportunidad para convivir más de cerca con sus fans, Kaito había dicho todo lo contrario, su bufanda rasgada era prueba de ello. De Meiko no sabían qué pensar, ella había dicho que fue divertido, pero el que ella y sus fans terminaran en la cárcel con varias copas de más le quitaba varios puntos. Afortunadamente para ellos no pasó más allá de un llamado de atención y una migraña.

—Según la lista que me han dado sus nombres son: Takeshi, Ai y Judeau —comentó Len —, el primer lugar que visitaremos será el restaurante Amuleto encantado.

—¿No sería mejor que nosotros escogiéramos los lugares? —se quejó Rin.

—El jefe no quiere arriesgarse después de lo que pasó con Meiko.

—¡Qué aburrido!

—Eso dices ahora, pero luego cambiaras de opinión.

La llegada del representante de los mellizos los interrumpió. Este venía acompañado de las tres personas a las que debían acompañar durante el resto del día. Verlos emocionados le hizo pensar a Len que no sería tan difícil. El jefe les había dicho que si se apagaban a la agenda nada saldría mal y él esperaba que fuera así. Quería a sus fans, pero en más de una ocasión le hicieron pasar un mal rato. Tuvo un escalofrío al recordar cuando estuvo a punto de ser secuestrado en medio de un concierto.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Son Rin y Len!

—¿Me dan su autógrafo?

—¿Podemos tomarnos unas fotos?

Según la agenda la presentación debía durar aproximadamente quince minutos. El representante les explicaría la agenda y tendrían una pequeña charla a modo de introducción. Los invitados tenían muchas preguntas por hacer y querían tomar unas fotografías de sus cantantes favoritas. Demoraron más de dos horas.

Al finalizar Rin y Len tenían unos leves problemas de vista por el flash de la cámara y se encontraban hambrientos. Aunque a Rin le hacía feliz que la siguiente parada fuera un restaurante no le gustaba esperar. Hubiera preferido tomar algo de su propia cocina.

—¿Podemos tomar algunos recuerdos? —preguntó Takeshi.

—Con confianza.

Len se arrepentiría de esas palabras cuando viera lo que sus invitados tomaron. Entre la lista se encontraban varios cojines, cepillos de dientes, zapatos, peines, bufandas y otras cosas que no pudo identificar. Una mirada a su melliza le bastó para comprobar que ella estaba más molesta que él.

—Podemos comprar más —le dijo en un susurro, no quería que el temperamento de Rin arruinara esa actividad —. Además, no se llevaron nada de valor, creo.

—Ese no es el problema —se quejó Rin, su voz tenía el mismo volumen que la de Len.

Aunque Len no sabía de que hablaba Rin, decidió no preguntar. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que de hacerlo solo lograría hacerla enojar más de lo que ya estaba. Si tenía suerte, algo que dudaba, sería ella quien se lo contara sin que él tuviera que pedírselo.

—¿Les gustaría ir a la primera parada? —sugirió el representante de los Kagamine —, supongo que no querrán perderse de nada.

—Queremos seguir buscando recuerdos —respondió Ai.

Rin y Len se preocuparon cuando la vieron examinar la televisión. La habían adquirido recientemente y ni siquiera habían terminado de pagarla.

—Podemos regresar después para que continúen eligiendo recuerdos —sugirió Rin, esperando que lo olvidarán —, así no tendrán que cargar con tantas cosas.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos por algo de comer?

—Quiero un tazón de ramen de cerdo.

—Yo, sopa de miso.

—Y yo, arroz con camarones.

—Afortunadamente podrán encontrar todo eso en nuestra siguiente parada.

Para Len fue evidente lo poco que le había agrado esa noticia a los fans. Le alegró el que ninguno se quejara, se demorarían mucho en preparar esos platillos y su representante no parecía demasiado feliz con la idea de seguir modificando la agenda más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

La decepción que experimentaron desapareció en cuanto vieron la limusina. No era tan grande como la de Miku, pero sí contaba con bastantes comodidades y espacio. Tomaron varias fotografías, por fuera y por dentro.

Lo primero que hizo Rin fue buscar un aperitivo. No tenían permiso para guardar alimentos dentro de la limusina y menos para comer en el interior de esta, pero Rin siempre encontraba la forma para romper ambas reglas sin que nadie lo notara. En esa ocasión encontró unas frituras y medio taco.

El que Takeshi le quitara el taco después de darle el primer mordisco la hizo enojar. De no haber sido por la intervención de Len le habría reclamado. Rin no estaba dispuesta a repetir esa actividad y dudaba de que pudiera pasar algo en ese día que le hiciera cambiar de parecer. Quería a sus fans y le agradecía por lo que había logrado como cantante, pero también apreciaba su espacio personal y preferiría que la trataran como a una persona.

Los tres fans fueron los primeros en correr hasta el restaurante y en ordenar la comida. Rin y Len se sorprendieron bastante al escuchar lo que iban a comer y es que no solo pidieron lo que habían dicho en la casa, sino que ordenaron varios platillos, más de la mitad de lo que había en el menú.

—Espero que no nos cobren a nosotros por lo que comen —le susurró Rin a Len. Perder varias de sus cosas le había molestado y no quería perder nada más.

—No creo que lo hagan —respondió Len no del todo convencido —, nuestra responsabilidad es acompañarlos durante un día y eso es todo.

—Será un día muy largo —se quejó Rin.

—¿Pueden cantar para nosotros? —le pidió Ai —, la comida tarda y esperar es aburrido.

—Si a nadie le molesta —respondió Rin, deseando internamente que al menos uno de los clientes o algún trabajador del local se opusiera, algo que no llegó a pasar.

—Yo quiero escuchar "Feathers across the seasons".

—Yo "Adolescence".

—Que canten "Love is war"

—Esa es de Miku Hatsune.

—En ese caso que canten "Calalini".

—Es de Kaii Yuki.

—¿"Just friends"?

—Megurine Luka.

—Entonces "Love is war"

—¿Qué hay de "The portrait of Pirate?

—"Prisoner".

—Si cantan "Prisoner", también tienen que cantar "Paper plane".

—Esas me hacen llorar.

—¿Por qué Len muere en la mayoría de las canciones?

La respuesta que obtuvieron fue muy diferente a la pensada, pero eso no fue lo que más les molestó a Rin y a Len. A ninguno le gustó la pregunta que hicieron acerca de lo que solía pasar con la mayoría de los personajes que Len interpretaba, más el hecho de que no podían contradecirlo, pues no era algo del todo errado.

Al final tuvieron que cumplir con todas las peticiones. Cuando la comida llegó a la mesa, ambos hermanos tenían la garganta adolorida y se sentían incapaces de poder cantar una canción más. Rin tenía la sospecha de que se habían demorado en atenderlos para que siguieran cantando, idea que tomaba fuerza al ver que atendieron a personas que llegaron después primero. No dijo nada de esto en voz alta, no se sentía con fuerzas para pelear y consideraba que una pelea era lo último que necesitaban en ese momento.

La siguiente parada era el estudio de grabación. Subieron a la limusina y el representante de los Kagamine les mostró a los fans el lugar en donde Rin y Len grababan sus canciones. Este fue el lugar en donde causaron más problemas y también el último lugar que visitaron a pesar de que no era la última parada.

Judeau, Ai y Takeshi tomaron caminos diferentes. En cuanto pisaron los estudios de Vocaloid salieron corriendo y comenzaron a tomar fotografías de todo lo que veían, incluyendo los basureros. Varios lugares fueron saqueados por este grupo de adolescentes quienes cada vez que veían algo interesante no dudaban en tomarlo.

—¡Los micrófonos no son recuerdos! —les gritó el representante. Fue la primera vez que les alzó la voz, pero no la última.

—¿Por qué? —se quejó Ai —. Yo quiero cantar con el mismo micrófono que Rin.

—Ese micrófono es muy caro y no es de ningún Vocaloid, es del dueño de la compañía.

—¿Dónde está el micrófono de Len?

—En la cabina de grabación, pero no…

El representante de los Kagamine no había terminado de hablar cuando volvió a perder de vista a Ai. La joven salió corriendo y no se detuvo hasta estar frente a la ventana que separaba el lugar en donde los Kagamine grababan sus canciones del resto del estudio. Lo único que impidió que ingresara a ese lugar fue una puerta cerrada y un guarda de seguridad que le pidió alejarse.

Habían pasado varias horas cuando los guardas de seguridad llevaron a los tres fans hasta la entrada del estudio. Estos lucían molestos pues les habían quitado la mayor parte de las cosas que habían tomado. Únicamente les dejaron conservar las cosas que habían tomado de los basureros.

—¿Saben que no pueden tomar material del estudio? —les dijo el representante de los Kagamine con una voz que pretendía ser amable, pero sin lograrlo.

Rin quiso quejarse. Le parecía injusto que hubieran protegido el equipo de Vocaloid, pero que no hubieran hecho lo mismo con sus pertenencias. Ella consideraba injusto haber tenido que renunciar a muchas de sus cosas, especialmente esas que eran regalos de sus amigos y familiares. Len la detuvo, consciente de los problemas en que podrían meterse si le causaban más problemas a su representante y del contrato que habían firmado.

—Tendrás que comprarme listones para compensarme —le dijo Rin en un susurro.

—Mejor, te acompañaré a comprarlos.

—Es una promesa —escuchar que Len la acompañaría a ir de compras hizo que Rin se sintiera un poco menos molesta —. Yo invito al helado.

—Y supongo que yo pago ¿cierto?

—Puede que esta vez sea generosa.

Durante su pequeña conversación, el representante de los Kagamine les había comenzado a explicar a los fans las reglas de la actividad y estos, aunque prestaron atención al principio, no dudaron en ignorarlo. Tomaron a los hermanos Kagamine de las manos y los arrastraron hasta diferentes lugares del estudio, donde los hicieron posar hasta que sus teléfonos celulares se quedaron sin memoria.

Len estaba seguro de que se habían tomado más de mil fotografías y que, tomarse una más, el flash de la cámara le dejaría varias secuelas. Rin se encontraba pasando por una situación similar.

—Es una pena que se nos haya acabado el tiempo —les dijo el representante de los Kagamine, pero la sonrisa en su rostro era una señal más que evidente de que mentían —, la limusina los está esperando para llevarlos a casa de su padre.

—¿Qué no se supone que era un día completo con los Kagamine?

—No literalmente. Ustedes son menores de edad y los Kagamine tienen una agenda que cumplir. Sería ilegal alargar esta visita mucho tiempo.

—¡Eso no es justo!

—¡Todavía nos queda mucho por hacer!

—Ya visitamos todos los lugares de la parada y no se preocupen. Podrán verlos en su próximo concierto y ganar otro día con los Kagamine. Por ahora vayan a la limusina, los espera una canasta de dulces.

A Rin y Len no les importó si su representante mentía. Amaban a sus fans y se sentían en deuda con ellos por todo el apoyo que les habían dado, pero no se sentían capaces de pasar más tiempo con Ai, Judeau y Takashi. Estaban demasiado agotados y necesitaban con urgencia un descanso.

Ai, Judeau y Takeshi parecieron olvidarse de su enojo en cuanto escucharon los dulces. Salieron corriendo e incluso se mostraron felices. Rin y Len los acompañaron, más que contentos con poder terminar esa actividad y esperando poder dormir cuanto antes.


End file.
